


The Man in the Elevator

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [49]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Demon, Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: It was so late when Connor finally got home.





	The Man in the Elevator

It was so late when Connor finally arrived home. It honestly felt like he had been gone forever and he couldn’t wait to sleep in his own bed. He stepped sleepily into the elevator, yawning as his fingers reached for the button for his floor, when a hand stopped the door from closing.

Connor jumped slightly, not expecting anyone else to have been there at this time of the morning.

A tall man wearing a faded red hoodie, hood pulled up over his head and sunglasses on despite the time, stepped into the elevator.

Connor eyed him. He didn’t look like anyone that he had met in the building but he had been gone for a while now.

The man nodded at Connor, shifting in front of him, between Connor and the buttons.

Connor unconsciously took a step back.

“Which floor you going to?” The man’s voice was deep.

Connor hesitated.

The man turned slightly and Connor felt a shiver run down his spine and stuttered out his floor number. A slight smirk appeared on the man’s face and he pressed Connor’s floor number and then the one below.

The elevator slowly (had it always been this slow?) began its accent. And even though the man was facing away from Connor, Connor felt like he was being stared at.

Connor shifted, feeling the weight of his phone in his pocket and made a quick decision too call the only person that he knew would pick up at anytime.

And without failed he did, “Davo?”

“Hey babe,” Connor said softly.

“Connor, what’s going on? Do you know what time it is?” Dylan asked, all the way from Scottsdale.

“I know, just wanted to let you know I’m almost home. That I’ll finally see you in a few minutes.” Connor lied. There was no one waiting for him but somehow he needed the man in the elevator to think there was.

Thank God that Dylan was his best friend and caught on quick. “Can’t wait to see you. It been too long.”

The elevator came to a stop at the floor below Connor’s and the red hoodie wearing man stepped out, with a casualness that seemed fake. He turned and stared at Connor not moving.

Connor felt frozen, phone pressed against his ear. As he stared into the depths of the man’s sunglasses. Finally the doors began to close and the man tilted his head slightly and a gruesome, inhuman smile curved onto his face and he tipped his sunglasses down revealing his flaming blood red eyes.

Connor gasped stumbling back against the elevator wall.

“Connor?”

He had forgotten that Dylan was on the other end of the line. But he didn’t know what to tell him. “I need some sleep,” he decided on.

“Connor what is going on?” Dylan was definitely awake now.

“Sorry there was just some creepy guy on the elevator with me and I...I panicked. When he left I thought I saw something weird.” Connor answered.

“What kind of weird?” Dylan asked. “Connor are you alone?”

“In the elevator?” Connor asked.

“No at your place,” Dylan said.

“You know I am,” Connor answered.

“Is there somewhere else you can go?” Dylan sounded insistent. “Draisaitl lives close right. Can you go there for the night?”

Connor was about to insist that he was fine when the elevator reached his floor and the doors slid open. And standing there in front of the doors was the man in the red hoodie. Connor gasped, his phone slipping from his fingers as he dove for the panel up buttons. He stabbed wildly at the close door button as the man in the hoodie surged forward. The doors closed just before he reached them and Connor hit the ground floor button.

He stumbled back against the elevator wall and slid to the floor.

“Connor?” Dylan’s voice came though the phone speaker. “Connor!?”

Connor’s hand was shaking as he reached for his phone. “He was waiting for me...”

“Please tell me you’re getting out of there?” Dylan insisted.

“Yeah,” Connor nodded. “Leon lives close. But what if he’s waiting for me down there...”

“Connor don’t be silly how could he beat the elevator down?” Dylan said.

“But...”

“Connor just get out of there.” Dylan said.

“Yeah, I’ll call you back.” Connor said cutting Dylan’s protest off as the elevator neared the ground floor. He got back to his feet, ducking over to the side of the panel as the doors opened. He peered cautiously into the lobby, the thankfully empty lobby and abandoning his luggage he sprinted for the front doors of the lobby. Out the doors and down the street with out looking back.

Thankfully Leon, while he gave him a skeptical look, let him come in. And Connor was also thankful that he bought Connor’s story that he had lost his key.

“Hey,” Connor said as he lay on Leon’s couch, finally getting a chance to call Dylan back.

“Never do that again!” Were the first words out of his mouth.

“Sorry,”

“You’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m still not sure I didn’t imagine the whole thing.” Connor said.

“As long as you’re safe,” Dylan said.

“Hey I’m sorry for waking you up. Thanks for answering though.”

“Anytime,”

“Should let you get some sleep,” Connor said. “We both should get some sleep.”

“Night, Davo,” Dylan replied.

                                                                             ****************

In a couple days Connor had almost forgotten about the odd encounter. They had a game and he threw himself wholeheartedly into prep for it. And it paid off as he scored the tying goal late in the game. He threw himself against the boards in celebration. And then just about fell to the ice as he spotted a man in a red hoodie and dark sunglasses staring at him, lips just beginning to curl up into a smile.


End file.
